


From Flirting to F......

by ShadowMystic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Shameless Smut, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: The rush from the training room was just the beginning...





	From Flirting to F......

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goodgame0101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodgame0101/gifts).



> I guess my training scene didn't match up to the show >.> I'm not sure how it didn't...
> 
> But oh well! :D  
> Enjoy shameless smut!
> 
> Dedicated to the wonderful Ge on the day of her birth

The rush from the training room was just the beginning, knowing full-well when he set off that the destination was not just on the other side of the Institute, but that it was also up another 3 floors. The lift was his first choice, knowing Alec had already taken to the stairs, but when he turned the corner to see the corridors filling up with early risers and tired late nighters filling up all modes of transport, he realised Alec had the right idea all along.

 

Now with precious time wasted, Magnus made his way up the stairwell, ignoring the looks from curious Shadowhunters on the way past, almost taking out a younger apprentice as he used the railing to cut the corners and swing round. Usually he’d have more tact when visiting here, but his needs outweighed any embarrassment right now. He had a red hot appointment to keep and he wondered if Alec had stopped to check he was still behind him as he caught sight of him when he peered up the middle of the stairs to see his stone-faced lover looking back down at him.

 

Finally reaching the corridor that lead to Alec’s room, Magnus stopped, panting as he placed his hand to the wall to steady himself. In all the times he’d been here, the journey had never taken so long. Adrenaline was running through his veins as his eyes locked with the object of his desire. The man that had his blood pumping and palms sweating from just a few grappling moves. Alec was stood with the door shut, his hand still grasping the key in the lock. A bead of moisture slid down the side of Magnus’ cheek to his jaw as he approached slowly. His eyes never moving from Alec’s but his peripheral catching the movements the Shadowhunter made, almost like they were in slow motion. Removing the key from the lock with a scrape of metal in the otherwise silent corridor.

 

Magnus found his eyes following the lines of Alec’s arm, from his shoulder, to his bicep, to the curve of the muscles in his forearm and finally to those long fingers as they pressed flat to the decorative carvings on the door, pushing it open. He hadn’t even realised he was holding his breath until he was stood toe to toe with Alec and his exhale was caught between them as their mouths met in a clash of lips and tongue. Magnus’ hands grabbing at Alec’s jaw and hair as he felt the tug to his vest and shoulder.

 

Feeling strong hands down his body before they gripped his thighs, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders and pushed off the ground as he was lifted, wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist as he breathed out heavily into the heated kiss. Alec’s own breathing seemed ragged and the younger man was using the frame to hold up Magnus’ body while they continued the heated assault on each others mouths.  Magnus had fistfuls of dark hair, pulling back Alec’s head to dominate the kiss and ravish his mouth with as much passion as he could muster.

 

Gripping on tightly, Magnus felt himself carried through the door, not opening his eyes and trusting Alec to navigate his way inside he moaned as he licked down Alec’s jaw when he turned his head from the kiss to obviously check his direction.  He scattered open mouthed kisses and bites as he couldn’t get enough of the taste of his skin.

Gasping out as without warning he was all but thrown to the sheets. Magnus looked up from where he landed on his back, Alec’s body shadowing over him as he watched his young lover pull his shirt over his head and toss it to one side. Magnus mimicked his move and realised they were too far away. “Come here” He gasped out as he shuffled forward and grabbed Alec’s clothed behind to pull him closer. Feeling the muscled glutes tense beneath his touch, his kiss-swollen, wet lips closing over Alec’s toned abdomen as he groaned into the hair that lined below his navel, following it’s trial as is hands pulled at the material in his grasp and all but yanked it down. He needed Alec’s naked body against his own and he needed it now.

 

Alec cursed above him and Magnus closed his mouth on his hardening erection through the material of his boxers. The musky smell and slightly salted taste of his skin coming through as he felt him out with his tongue, eyes closing as he moaned, Alec’s fingers ran through his hair and massaged at the back of his neck. He didn’t have time to do anything else as he was pushed back, smirking up as his eyes raked in Alec’s body in it’s full glory. 

 

Lying flat on his back, Magnus rolled his hips up as Alec’s hands pulled off his trousers, tearing the material in the process when the knots were proving too difficult to simply remove. It was record timing for Alec to undress him and when he lay down on Magnus and their bodies slid together with the sweat they’d built up already, both men found it hard to hold back their sighs of relief.

 

Magnus needed more hands than just the two he had, he wanted to grope and touch every inch of the delicious man above him. His mouth latching onto Alec’s shoulder while he was fumbling into the bedside drawer. Magnus was now in a position where he was rutting his cock against Alec’s between their bodies while he waited impatiently, wishing he’d just pulled Alec back to the pillar and had him take him right then and there. Their chests were heaving and his nipples had hardened from the brushing of Alec’s chest hair against them. The moisture had made it bristle and scratch from it’s usual soft texture.

 

A tap to the hip and a grunt signalled for Magnus to part his legs further, using his own hand to hold one back by the thigh while his other hand was gripping Alec’s shoulder blade. Lubricated fingers were probing and feeling him out and he realised how desperate he was as he keened out when they finally pressed inside him. “Hurry” He breathed out huskily into Alec’s runed neck, licking his tongue up the length of the ink-like scarring as his request was honoured, his body arching with every digit pushing, the length of them mixed with the uneven rhythm nearly had him undone before they’d even gotten started.

 

Alec’s head turned and Magnus accepted the tongue that now invaded his mouth in a show of dominance that didn’t fail to stoke Magnus’ inner fires. Enough was enough. The pace still too slow. Pressing his hand flat to Alec’s chest, mirroring the way the Shadowhunter pushed him to the pillar moments earlier, Magnus all but shoved him back, clambering from beneath him to over him as Alec fell flat on his back.

 

The Shadowhunter looked up at him with his eyes glazed over and pupils wide, like a tiger taunted with a piece of fresh meat. Without giving him time to pounce, Magnus straddled his hips and pinned both reaching hands to the pillow by his head. His body starting to rub them together once more, he could tell from Alec’s huffs and tensing thighs that he was losing control.

 

Magnus closed the gap between their lips and kissed Alec deeply, their tongues sliding together as the room was otherwise silent save for their breathing.  Letting go of his wrists he kept his hands at the pillow, gripping the cotton hard as he felt the initial push of the hard head between his cheeks. His body quivering with anticipation while he took deep breaths to let his muscles relax to welcome Alec inside, inch by glorious inch. Magnus’ eyes almost rolled back at the feel, the stretch making Alec seem impossibly larger, as he sat back and took him in fully, flush to his hips.  Arching his back as groping hands ran up either side of his thighs.

 

Alec had exerted his dominance when he pushed him to the pillar and kissed him, when he gave him orders and tried to keep him in line during the training. Now it was Magnus’ turn to take control as he began to roll his hips, feeling the slide in and out tugging at his still adjusting rim. The feel was indescribable as he rocked the bed with his movements, the creak and crack as the wood strained beneath his thrusts. Gripping a hand forward he grabbed the tall headboard as his moves switched to quick, sharp hip snaps. The slaps of their skin meeting was like ecstacy to his ears, his skin so alive and sensitive he could feel the sweat drip down his spine, the slide on Alec’s hips and thighs was slicked with their perspiration.

 

“Come here” Alec’s rasped voice mimicked his only words from early, as he used his hand to curl round Magnus’ neck, tugging him down until his hand couldn’t hold on above any longer, the movement causing the headboard to slam back into the stone wall behind. Magnus opened his mouth ready for the kiss but Alec kept their foreheads together as he breathed out into Magnus’ waiting mouth. His hot breath caressing his face as their bodies pressed together and Alec began to thrust upwards now he had Magnus creased over. 

 

Magnus felt the new angle reach exactly where it needed to go and moaned out lowly, the sound cut as finally Alec kissed him. His hand stayed round his neck as the other pulled at one of Magnus’ ass cheeks, spreading him wider to get in deeper. Once again Magnus was at his mercy as he took each slam of Alec’s hips into him, somewhere along the way he’d began to plead and beg into Alec’s mouth, he wasn’t sure what he was begging for, what he needed except the man beneath him, piercing him with every jolt.

 

“I-I need to” Reaching between them with a sound that came out almost like a whine, Magnus gripped where his own erection was leaking and pressing into their abdomens. He began to jerk himself off frantically, already so close he couldn’t wait any longer. “A-Alexander” He bit down on Alec’s lower lip and felt the younger man shudder and spurt into his insides, the feel of it was incredible. He sucked at the lip between his teeth and only let go when he felt his limit reached, crying out and ejaculating onto his own hand and stomach.

 

They both stayed there for a moment, the feel of Alec’s seed trickling out of his body as he pulled out his softening cock gave him a chilled shiver of satisfaction, balancing his weight onto his knees as he lifted to let it fall easier from him. Alec’s eyes were closed and body sedated in bliss beneath him as he dropped to the side with a deep exhalation of air.

 

Magnus had changed in terms of his immortality and magic, but moments like this were never going to change. Alec was his everything and he was still too desirable to resist, the end result was always going to be just as satisfying as the first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments = <3
> 
> You can find me on Twitter :) @ShadowOfMystic


End file.
